Old Friend
by DaRkReBeL777
Summary: A girl form Robin's past appears from out of the blue and Robin couldn't be happier.But how will Starfire and the other Titans react to her?And what secret does she hold about herself that not even she knows about? Pairings: Slight StarRob. NOT RobStar!
1. The Intro

**Old Friend**

Hello friends! My name is DaRkReBeL777, but ma peeps call me Tabs so I'd prefer you to call me that as well. Okay so this is my first story so don't fricken toast me! Now, you read the summary and if you like it, read me story,. If you don't, go away!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but if I did I would make the titans creator people keep the show running and I would make them go bye bye in big sky of blueness.

dotdotdotdotdot

_My name is Bianca Summers. But to the villains, I am known as Boomerang. But my life wasn't always like this. I used to have a family. A mother and father. I was born in Gotham City into the lives of James and Lilith Summers. But I seemed odd because I was born with a black streak of hair and black eyes. I thought it was strange cause my mom's eyes were green and my dad's were amber. They told me I was just born that way. So I believed them. Everything was perfect until one dark night. A shapeshifter who called himself Swap broke in and for no reason at all, attacked and killed my parents. I don't know if it was because he was sparing me or couldn't find me, but I survived. I was put in the Gotham Orphanage and after five grueling months, I got a chance. Ralph Chllokeski, manager of the golden ring circus, came in look of a gymnist that he could pair up with a family of gymnasts. I was never so glad that Dad put me in gymnastics for three years. I got the gig. I was paired up with the Flying Graysons, a mother, a father , and their son, soon to be my best friend, Dick. We were instantly inseparable. After a year, he wanted to prove our friendship, so he took his plastic golden star necklace his mother gave him, broke the star in half and said,"I promise Bianca, that we will be bestest friends forever!" I didn't think that my life could be more perfect, until the day.(kay! Hi! This is my own version of what happened to Robin's parents. If you don't want to read it ,skip down to the big okay. You cant miss it.)It was a show we were doing in Australia. Me and Dick were supposed to be up first, but it changed to it being his parents up first. It all happened so fast. The wire snapped, and his parents fell. OKAY!The last time I saw the Grayson's, Dick's parents were being taken off on stretchers with sheets over them and Dick was being pushed into a car, screaming my name. I never saw him again. Not knowing what to do with me, Ralph put me in an Australian orphanage where I remained for a long time. Then I was adopted again. They were a newlywed couple named Joey and Alyssa Winks.(my mind was blank!)They were scientists and wanted a daughter so there I was. They taught me the ancient art of boomerang-throwing. I was an instant pro.In fact, I was so good, people began to call me Boomerang. That made me want to push my limit. That's right, become a superhero. Joey and Alyssa were as cool with it as when I told them I would keep my last name Summers. They helped me out by giving some weird boomerangs. Exploding ones, ones that freeze at the touch, and ones with spikes. I became the local hero and was having so much fun that I forgot someone, Dick. So I told them I wanted to fine him in America. They were cool with that as well and got me on the fastest plane there. After our last goodbyes, I left on a journey to find my best friend, with the half-star he gave me around me neck. _

We get to Robin who is sitting on his bed, lost in thought. In his hand is the other half of the star"Robin let's go!" Cyborg shouted from the hall. Robin stuffed the trinket in his pocket and walked out the door.

So wadya think! Bad? Good? Spill! I really hoped you liked it. Don't forget to review!

Sincerely,

DaRkRebeL777 a.k.a. Tabs


	2. Strange faces

Yo wazup peoples! This is chapta three comin atcha!(oh, and thank you to speedyangel10 for being my first reviewer!)

Disclaimer:Tabs is sitting on a desk with her agent on the phone saying "Yes,yes,yes"MUAHAHAHA!I now own the Teen Titans!Lawyer, without looking up, slaps her with rolled up piece of paper saying "no!' then getting back to business. Tabs frowns.I mean, I do not own them.

Chapter 2!

We join Robin and friends at the pizza restraunt. All of the sudden Beastboy brings up his favorite subject. " I wish that Terra were here. She loved pizza." everyone let out a sigh of disgust."What!" he asked in a shocked and offended way. "Beast Boy, I know she was a Titan and I respect that you two were friends, "Robin started. "But please change the subject already!" Raven snapped getting to the point. "Man, ever since you saw Terra not remembering us, you wont shut up about her and its been going on for months!" Cyborg agreed. "I must also agree with the others, Beast Boy .You have mentioned her many times." Starfire admitted sadly. "But guys! You don't get it! She was special! I don't think I'll ever love agai-"He was cut off by the sight of a girl. She had long, brown hair with a black streak hanging on the left side of her face. She had on a necklace with a strange looking charm on it. She had on a yellow spaghetti strap shirt, a simple pair of blue jeans, white tennis shoes, and two onyx-colored eyes that Beast Boy had gotten lost in. Beast boy's mouth dropped open. "I think I'm in love!" He said the same way he talked about a moped(see 'Employee of the Month') "But what about-" Starfire began, but Raven covered her mouth. " If it shuts him up, let him forget about Terra." She said very sharply. "Well…" Cyborg started. "What?" Beast boy asked him. "You gonna go talk to her?" "Yes, I will." He licked his hand, ran it through his hair, and struck a pose. Then he walked towards her table. "Don't wait up." He said to Raven as he passed her. He sat across from the girl. She was using a screwdriver on a boomerang (guess who this is?) He smiled, but she didn't notice. Cyborg was laughing from the other table. Beast boy smiled a bit bigger. Still nothing. So he decided to speak up. "Hi." He said in a smooth voice. "Hi." She replied not looking at him. Silence, until the girl threw the screwdriver down and stuffed the boomerang in her backpack. "So, are you from around here?" Beast Boy asked her. She just shook her head. "Well, are your parents from around here?" "No they're dead." She said very calmly. His face lost all color. "Um…my bad." He said in a sorry way. She looked to the west. Then he remembered her boomerangs. "So, are you like a superhero." "You could say that." She responded. "You know, me and my friends are superheroes too." She looked up at him and smiled. "So what can you do?" she asked him. He smiled big and stood up. "Okay, check this out…" He then turned into a dog. She gasped and started to pick up her bag. "I'm sorry, I really need to go." She ran for the exit. "He turned back to human and chased after her. "Wait! Come back!" She grabbed the nearest food tray and threw it at his head. He fell to the ground. "Sorry!" she shouted. Cyborg helped Beast Boy up. " Smooth," Robin said. " You sure have a way with women." Before Beast Boy could say something, their communicators went of. "Titans Go!" he yelled as they took off to the crime scene. lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Was it suckee? Was it good? C'mon! I need answers! You guys are really boring when you don't review so even if it's a flame, review me and I will eat it with steak sauce later.

Sincerely,Tabs


	3. Your not so normal reunion

Tabs speaking: Wasup peoples! I'm real sorry bout all of the bad spacing and the typo bout it being chapter three. You know how it is with your first fanfiction story. You're just so glad its getting on that you don't think. So sorry... ne way this is the real chapter 4 coming atcha. The other one was the original ones evil twin. YAAAAAAAAAAY evil twins!

Disclaimer: **I'm sorry. But the number you are dialing, D-a-r-k-r-e-b-e-l-7-7-7, does not own the Teen titans. To suffer with her, press 1. To give her the teen titans and make an adorable little girl smile, press 2.**

Chapter 3: The real one, not the imitation one like chicken from a chinese restaraunt.

The signal was coming from the jewler up the road. Gizmo had the banker tied up and in a corner. He had a cute little robot machine thingy stealing all of the jewels. Gizmo had a sapphire in his hand. "This outta be worth abunch. And those stinkin pit-sniffers haven't shown up yet."

But he spoke too soon. At that moment a flying stop-sign came hurtling at him. "Guess you spoke too soon..." Cyborg said. "Rasm frasm Titans! Why you always godda go ruin my plans!" "We have our reasons." Raven replied throttling anuda stop sign at him. He dodged it and threw a small yo-yo thing at her, wrapping around her wrist, electricuting her and sending her to the ground.

"Titans go!" Robin cried. Doesn't he ever get bored saying that? Anyway, Starfire and Cyborg parade him with starbolts and sonic blasts. He dodged them just barely, but made an even faster move. He took out a disk that blinded them and caused them to collide. He laughed and ran towards the door.

He was stopped by a rogue spider monkey jumping on his face. He tried desperatly to rip him off, but Beast boy wouldn't budge until the little robots paraded him and buried him in jewels. Robin all of the Titans stand up for round 2 with robin in front of them. "It's over, Gizmo." he said. Gizmo smiled. "Whatever you say!" he said pulling out a small gun. A big pink glob shot at the Titans. None of them could escape.

Gizmo grabbed the jewels. "See ya barf brains!" he said. He was all of the sudden almost whacked by a boomerang hurtling and missing him. He looked to see who it was. It was the girl from the restaraunt. "Honestly Gizmo, I don't think you can win this battle with corny lines!" "Oh yah! Who's askin!" She smiled. "The names Boomerang. And I suggest that you let them go."

"Who's gonna stop me?" She thought for a minute in a comedian way. "Hmm...me I guess." She quickly threw a boomerang with spikes at his head. "Owww! That hurt!" "Well, wadya expect from a spiked boomerang?" She then pulled out two more. A freezing boomerang that froze the goo the titans were stuck in and froze it, and the other a boomerang that melted away the goo.

Gizmo found this as a way to escape. "Missed me nose picker!" he yelled as he ran for the door. Boomerang rolled her eyes. "Why do they always run?" she said to herself. She thought of something quick. She ran over to Robin who was wiping ice off of his costume. "Hey thanks I-" but she instantly took his grapling hook. "Could I borrow this?" but she didn't wait for a response.

She shot it at Gizmo and they wrapped around his legs and tripped him. She made sure that his backpack was empty before tying him up. "Who's the nose-picker now?" Robin walked next to her. She handed him the handle. "Here you go." He stared at her in suprise. She looked around for a second. "What'd I do?" she asked very confused. She was instantly surrounded by the Titans, all except for Starfire. She saw the way Robin had stared at Boomerang in astonishment.

She wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of her and Robin. She walked over to be polite. "Guys! Guys! Chill! I'm just doin the same thing you all do. No biggi!" Beast Boy eyed her a second. "Wait a sec...you're the girl from the pizza place!" "Well duh! Are you reall THAT forgetful?" Raven said. He ignored her. "So, what was with the whole 'run and hit me with the tray' thing?"

She had a little saddened look on her face. Robin reconized this face. And that girl. 'Think! Think! Where have you seen her!' "Well, I kinda had a bad run in with a shapeshifter awhile back. Don't take it personally." she told him. "For you, I'll even forget the whole thing happened." he said in a flirtatious voice.

Robin was too busy piecing it together. Then it hit him. 'That necklace! I gave that to..then that means that...' But he had to be sure. I mean, I know how many black-eyed girls with black streaks could there be in this world...oh yah...but the necklace...he had to make sure.

He started to pull her off to the side. "Uh dude?" Cyborg asked looking at Robin very confused . "This'll only take a second. He stopped like a few yards away. "Hey is this is about the grapling hook I'm really sorry about taking it without permission-" He put a hand over her mouth. "Okay. I'm going to show you something. I don't want you to freak!" "Ookay..."He reached in his his pocket and pulled out the trinket.

She gasped and took it from his hands. "Wh-where did you get this?" "It's not where I got it," he pointed to hers. "It's where YOU got it, Bianca." She stared at the trinkets and put them together. "I'it can't be." she looked up at him "Dick...?"

Somanydots

Yah! cliffy, baby! Now I know why there are so many cliffys! MUAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, you know the drill

Sincerely,

Tabs


	4. Meeting the Friends

Author's Note:Yo wasup peoples! Listen, I'm realy sry i havent updated.with school,and ma buds,and the new computr,i sorta lost interest..but not i have returned!muahahaha!and sry for all of those typos.damn those typos!damn them all to hell!

Disclaimer: Okay, I dont own the Teen Titans...but neither do you! Hahahahahahahahahahah! And plus, I also own Boomerang, Swap, and most im portantly, the old man at the jewelry store. He is the star of chapter three. He's such a star, I didn't mind to waste his greatness in all of me stories!

DOTRIDE!YAY!

The REAL Chapter 4: The other one was as real as pro wrestling!

"Dick...?" Robin smlied and nodded. "Oh my GOSH!" Boomerang ran up to him and began to hug him and jump up and down, repeatedly saying omg. Robin held her arms down a second. "Whoa! Whoa! Slow down Bi! We are not children, we are young adults. So let us act that way." he said, trying to sound very sophisticated. " You are right." she responded. It was quiet for a second.

"Who am i kidding! C'mere!" Robin said, pulling her into a big hug. Then they pulled back. Robin examined her for a minute. "Look at you! You're actually starting to catch up with me." Robin said, examining her height. She pulled out his arm and examined it. "And you actually got some meat on those bones." they laughed a second.

"It's so good to see you! I didn't think I would EVER see you again!" Boomerang exclaimed, giving him one last hug. "Beleive me, neither did I." "Uh...Robin?" a voice from behind him said. It was Raven and all of the other Titans standing behind.

"Is there something that you wish to tell us?" Starfire asked in a mean way.(OOH!Scary alien lady!)He put and arm on Boomerang's shoulder."Actually, yes. Titans, this is one of my childhood friends, Bianca. Bianca, this is my team, the Teen Titans." She held up her hand. "How's it goin?" (Later at Titans' Tower...)

Robin held and hand out in front of Cyborg. "This is Cyborg." Cyborg shook her hand. "How's it goin?" "Can't complain." she smiled." And this is Beast Boy." She looked at him very curiously.He spoke first."So what do you say after this we hit the movies?" he said in a flirtatious way.

She smiled at him nervously."Heh. how flatterinng."She leaned her head towards Robin."Is this normal?" she whispered. "Not really, but i'd get used to it."he whispered back. She moved her head back to it;s original spot."Anyway, this is Raven." They looked at each other for a second.

Finally Raven unleashed a small smile, and so did Boomerang."and this is Starfire.""Hi." Starfire started to stare her down. Boomerang's smile faded into a kind of nevous look."Okay then, I'll keep my distance."she said sort of backing away.

Then a loud growling sound came from Cyborg's stomach. Everyone stared at him. "I'm starvin! Anyone up for takeout?" They all agreed. Boomerang picked up her bag of boomerangs. "Kay then. Well I'll just head back to the campsite and-" Robin stopped her."Oh no you don't,"

He began." I'm not letting you spend the night in some little camp. you stay here." she moved out of his way."Seriously Dick.I'll be fine." There was a snicker coming from Beast Boy and Cyborg."What?" Robin asked confused. "You're name's Dick."Cyborg almost couldn't let out trying to contain his laughter.

Robin made a face." Grow up!" he told him. He turned his attention back towards Boomerang."Look, you're a hero now. That means you stay free,eat free, and can come and will be treated like a teammate."she eyed him."you sure  it's okay?"she asked.

He held out his hand. "Absolutly,now while Cy orders the grub, I'll show ya around." He put an arm around her and led her down the hall."From now on, I call you Boomerang, and you call me Robin. Did you see what you started back there?" he said playfully."Not my fault your mom gave you a queer nickname." "Hey! Watch it! I can send you right back out in the cold!"

He looked at her face. She made a puppy-dog at him. Robin sighed. "And now I can't."she hugged him "Yay!" She put an arm around him. "This is gonna be cool. You and me, the Dynamic Duo, reunited. Starfire had been following them and observing the conversation.'Not if I am to have a say in it...'

DOT CIRCUS!

So wat?did ya like it? wat du u think star'll do next?its not that i hate her or anything,i just dislike her with great intenisty.Buahaha! any ways, you know the drill.

Tabs out!


	5. Catching Up

Author's Note:Hey guys!This chappie's dedicated to Duncan McGregor, KORIstarfireANDERS,LUNCHIE-MUNCHIE, and Wave Maker because,being the complete and utter 'genious' I am, was just able to discover who put this story on their favorites list.Yeah i know,i'm an idiot...but a very talented idiot.so to the four at the top,you guys rock!And to my best friend,Speedyangel10 for always being there for me,helping me with ideas,and including me in the chapter of your story.Thanks Kynlie!Okay fine!I'll stop wasting your time!Why can't you be patient while I'm emotional!

Disclaimer:I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own this very computer i am typing on.(background show tabs typing on a store computer.it is about to be taken away when tabs gives credit card to the salesman and he runs off in a greedy spree)ill cancel it later(takes computer and runs home.)

This Chapter is unnamed cause I like it that way...

After giving her the grand Titans Tower tour, he led her to a door.He opened it."And here's where you'll be staying."he showed her a room that looked very similar to Terra's except for the fact that there was less color."Sweet"she replied,dropping her backpack of supplies on the ground.Robinn walked over to what looked like a closet.

"You haven't even seen the best part."he opened the door which revealed steps that went up.Boomreang folloed him as he walked up th steps to God-knows-where.They came to another door.Robin pulled out a card and slid it through this card slot on the door. The door beeped and made a clicking sound.Robin opened the door and let Boomerang in first.Her eyes gaped open in suprise at the sight of the Titans' Tower's roof.

Her eyes gaped open in suprise."Wow."she said in a suprised voice."That room wasgoing to be my room,but Cyborg had already installed the necessary things for my reign as leader in another room.And since it was on the first floor I couldn't put in a staircase.It's a good thing I didn't. I know how much you like the sunset and if you thought it was amazing in Gotham, you'll be flabbergasted by tonight."

They both sat down."This is amazing!It must be so cool to live here with no adults and completely on your own." "Weren't you?" "Well yeah, but not this luxurious.It makes me feel llike I never want to leave." "Well, no one said you couldn't.And even if you didn't plan on it, you'd still be a great addition to the team."

She turned to him and smiled."It's possible. I mean,who in their right mind would want to turn down an offer to live in what's practically a free suite." Robin chuckled."You wouldn't for certain.Except for the part of being completely sane."he joked.She dropped he jaw while smiling and slapped his shoulder."Meanie!"she exclaimed in a happy way.

They laughed for a second.Then it was quiet."So what happened to you after your mom and dad,y'know,fell."Robin's expression didn't change very much."I was kinda kidnapped by this millionare who kinda creeped me out until I foubd out he was Batman.

"I was his partner for awhile until I felt it was time for us to split.Then I met the team and came here." "You worked with Batman! THE Batman! I am very suprised."Robin chuckled."Yah,but he was a little too uptight for me and the guy had too many rules.You know how I am with rules."It was finally her turn to chuckle.

"Yeah,how could I ever forget Richard the Rebel?" "How could anyone after you made me come out in that costume in front of all of Star City?" "It wasn't that bad." "That bad!I was grounded a WEEK for borrowing Chllokeski's leather pants from his former rock star days!"

Just then Starfire barged in from the other entrance of the roof."Hey Star! Boomerng and I were just catching-" "Cyborg has requested your prescence for the pizza has arrived."Starfire said in a harsh-toned voice.Robin stood up."Then let's go! I'm starved!"

Robin made his way for the door and left the girls on the roof. Boomerang began to follow him."You comin' Starfire?The pizza here in Jump City must be aweswome."Starfire walked in front of her."I am to make something clear before we are to exit.Robin and I will always feel for each other and we are almost at the point of dating.You will not get in my way."

She left Boomerang on the roof to follow if she wanted to.'What was that about?"

ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Makes ya wonder,huh?betcha can't guess what she'll do next...neither can I.im clueless!but ill pull through!if you review,mabye my mind will work as good as it would if you were to place a benjamin in front on my face right now. tee hee

TaBs


	6. From Bad To Worse

**Author's Note: I write anudda chappie!I wrote anudda chappie!YAAAAAAY!mkay!first crap first.This chapter is dedicated to Bellatheunicorn for she was the only one who reviewed my last story**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them,but I may just someday...**

From bad to worse...

Boomerang had been at the tower for a few days already. And it really wasn't looking good for Starfire and Boomerang. Boomerang finally had the courage to 'do unto others as they do unto you'. So everyday they seemed to be arguing about something. Today we join them at combat practice. Robin thought that head-to-head combat would suit the fact that he wanted to see Boomerang's capability of her abilities.

And with one final blow, Beast Boy was down and Raven was victorious. Beast Boy laid there a second before he switched out of goat form and rubbed his head. "Dude,and I thought I got bad headaches before," Raven thought for a second."Hmm, I think there's a motion required for this exact occasion that you will never see me do again." She turned his back to him.

Then she turned back around and gave him a raspberry while pulling the down the eyelid of her eye with her finger**.(OOC,but soooo necessary)**Beast Boy dropped his jaw in a shocked way and bent his eyebrows.He looked as if he was gonna say something when Robin stepped in. "Okay guys,save it for outside the court."Boomerang kept her chuckles behind the hand on her face so that Raven wouldn't get angry at her**(Which would end badly)**

Starfire just stared her down in an evil way.'Look at how she pretends to be amused.She is reminding me of a previous Titan.'Starfire then pictured that it was not Boomerang laughing at what Robin was saying, but Terra. Then she pictured Terra almost killing her and her friends one by one.Starfire gasped at the thought and wanted to put a stop to it ever happening again.Plus she plain didn't like Boomerang.

Starfire then walked up to Robin and pulled him off to the side. When she finally stopped, Robin looked back into Boomerang's direction."Be right back, Summers!"he called to her. She nodded and started to start a conversation with Cyborg. Robin turned back to Starfire with a big smile on his face. She had never sen him so happy before. She then knew she couldn't let their realtionship**(boomerang's and robin's)**get too far.

"What's up Star?" Starfire turned her back to Robin." I do not wish for her to stay."Robin's smile turned into a very serious face."Starfire why not? What's wrong with her being here?I mean she has her own abilities so it's safe for her to mission with us,she gets along great with the other Titans!Plus, I've knew her for a long tine during my life. What's the problem?"

Starfire turned back around in a dramatic way. "It is just everything. She seems to be the suspicious!She has arrived and you did not expect her!And there is no way for you to know if she is not like Terra!What if she were also working for a villain!How can you trust her!What if-" "Starfire that's enough!"Robin said loud enough to stop Starfire but not loud enough to be heard by the other Titans.

Starfire looked at him in shock. This is the only time Robin had ever raised his voice to her. Rocin sighed. "Look Star. You, out of all of us on this team, should know not to judge people. I'm suprised you have a negative thought about Boomerang. She's my friend, Starfire. I'm not just gonna toos her out into the cold for no reason."Robin walked away, leaving Starfire to follow if she wanted to.

She growled in anger at the sight of Robin talking to Boomerang with the same smile**(actually bigger)**than when he would explain an Earth custom to her. It made her feel _terrible._She smiled to herself. Not her usual,beautiful smile, but a smile as sly and wicked as Blackfire's. She decided to prove to Robin that Boomerang isn't as tough as she makes herself look. And there was only one way to do that...

"Alright Titans. Time to call it a day."The sun was beginning to set already. As they started to go in, Starfire caught up."Wait!"she said from behind. They all turned around. "What up, Star?" Cyborg replied."I just beleive that...well...Boomerang should train with us in battle to express her abilities agsint another titan. As you would say, 'show us what she can do'?"

Robin thought for a second."Sounds good to me!"He turned to Boomerang."You alright with it?" "She smiled and shrugged. "It's cool."she rubbed her hands together."So, who an I up against?" "I personally think that it is a good idea that I do battle with her." Starfire said in her innocent sounding voice.(like five minutes later)Starfire were standing across from each other in the middle of the battle ground.

"Okay, the battle style is Life-Size Thumb War**(Yeah i know.reeeeal clever).**Your goal, pin yuor opponent down till the count of three."Robin announced. Starfire and Boomerang were still staring each other down. "Ready,"Cyborg pressed a button putting a cage made of laser around the rink."Set," Starfire and Boomerang gave each other the I'm-so-gonna-win-this-look."Go!"

Faster than any of the Titans vould blink, Starfire flew at Boomerang at an immense speed, not looking like she was going to stop. Boomerang jumped into the air,causing Starfire to hit the cage. "Is that the best you can come up with?" Boomerang smirked. She had been waiting for that all week long. Starfire yelled out in anger and paraded Boomerang with starbolts.

Though they weren't dodged, Boomerang still came back at Starfire just as fierce, freezing boomerangs paraded at Starfire, causing her body to freeze. As she tried to escape, Boomerang laughed at how hilarious she looked. Then Starfire broke free, grabbed Boomerang,and wrestled her in the air,until the both ended up head first into the ground.

Robin winced and looked away."Cyborg!Don't just leave it on!''Cyborg then pressed the same button, making the bars disappear. Robin was the first one to arrive at the scene of brown smoke surrounding the middle of the court.Before her could do anything else, Starfire and Boomerang lifted themselves from the giant hole and began to say the same thing at the same time.

"I won! No I did! No me! STOP IT!" Boomerang moved a hand swiftly to the side. "You hit the ground! I was on top!" "I beleive you are mistaken for that was I who was on top while you hit bottom! You are attempting to lie!" Boomerang stared at Starfire in an angry way. "You wanna say that again, Red?" Starfire looked down on her in the same way.

" I would glad to!"Then the little lightning volt connected to the other's eyes. "Cat fight!Cat fight!" Beast Boy cheered. Cyborg covered his mouth. Robin got in between the two. "That's enough, you two!Let's try to remember we're on the same side." They each looked at Robin, each other, then they stomped off in different directions.

About ten minutes later, Robin arrived onto the roof to see Boomrerang there also,feet dangling over the roof,staring at the sunset. Robin sat down next to her. "Starfire hates me, doesn't she?"she asked, not drawing her attention away from the sun. Robin looked out with her. "I really don't know. Knowing Star, you two would have been best friends since day 1."

Boomerang faced Robin. "It's just that, I've tried to be her friend and get along with her, but if a person is going to have a grudge against me because I arrived and best friends with her boyfriend you know I wont' even bother and the hold a grudge back." Robin waved his hands in front of his face. "Whoa whoa whoa!Back up a sec! Starfire's not my girlfriend. We're just,friends."

"Not the way she puts it." Robin raised an eyebrow."What?" Boomerang made her voice sound high pitched "I am to make something clear before we are to exit.Robin and I will always feel for each other and we are almost at the point of dating.You will not get in my way."she un-bubbled her voice.Robin looked at Boomerang with a look of compassion on his face.

"Bianca, look, Starfire and I have nothing but a 'best friend' relationship. So do you and I. And no matter what, nothing Starfire says or does will ever change that. And if she tries something like what happened today, I'm always going to be there for you." She looked at him with a smile."Thanks,"

Then the mood was broken by the sound of Robin's communicator going off. He opened it and looked at the screen. Boomerang looked over his shoulder. "what is it?"she asked in confusion. A small little dot blinked red on the black screen "Trouble," he said seriously.

**Now you cna't tell me that wasn't a cute friend moment. And if you're wondering, Boomerang isn't evil. Starfire's just veeery jealous. (Sry to all of you StarxRob lovers)But, there is something Boomerang's past has to do with the villain Swap and a very suprising twist about her life.**

**That's all you're getting about rest of the story so ha!Ha ha ha!(coughs)So um, REVIEW! NOOOOOW!**

**tabs**


	7. It's Over and She's Gone

**Author's Note: MAHALO! How have your summers been? Is it just me or is it going by to dang fast?Hmm...anyway, on with chappie 7!**

**Disclaimer: Me...no...own...Titans...**

**It's over and she's gone...**

_**Last time:**_

_"Bianca, look, Starfire and I have nothing but a 'best friend' relationship. So do you and I. And no matter what, nothing Starfire says or does will ever change that. And if she tries something like what happened today, I'm always going to be there for you." She looked at him with a smile."Thanks,"_

_Then the mood was broken by the sound of Robin's communicator going off. He opened it and looked at the screen. Boomerang looked over his shoulder. "what is it?"she asked in confusion. A small little dot blinked red on the black screen "Trouble," he said seriously._

_**Present**_

People began to run away from the bank before out charged an unfrozen Cinderblock carrying his armful of cash. He let out a devious groan that signaled how much pleasure this gave him. Then he was forced to stop by the meeting of a sonic cannon to the money, which flew everywhere, causing people to cheer and make a grab for it. Cinderblock looked forward to see his arch enemies, the Teen Titans, and a brown-haired girl he did not know...

"From rich to poor in just one day...aren't we wise with money?" Robin joked, which caused Cinderblock to growl and toss a flying van into their direction. "Titans move!" Robin yelled in time enough for them to move out of the way. out of the dust caused by the toss jumped Beast Boy who was a pterodactyl carrying Cyborg on his back. Cyborg pulled out his sonic cannon and fired it at Cinderblock, causing him to fall to the ground.

But he was soon back up in time to knock Beast Boy out of the sky, causing Cyborg to fall with him landing on a car. Starfire automatically began to circle him, shooting starbolts as she moved. He began to try and swat her away with his hand. While he was distracted, Raven levitated herself in the air and behind her, a levitating bus.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she yelled as she tossed it into his direction. But Cinderblock caught it just in time and threw it back at her. Raven used her magic, causing it to seperate into two pieces and hit the wall next to her. Then when she thought it was safe, Starfire was then hauled into her at a fast pace, and they both hit the ground.

He laughed to himself, but was cut off by cherry bombs hitting him constantly. He turned around to see Boomerang and Robin, who had his bo staff out. Cinderblock raised his foot and slammed it onto the ground in front of the two, causing them to roll out of the way.**(...yes I said roll...) **Boomerang sat up on one knee.

"Man this guy is tough!" she said. "Just wait for my cue." Robin said, helping her up. They then heard the roar of Cinderblock as he charged at them. "Now!" robin shouted. He and Boomerang ran alongside each other, jumped in the air, flipped, and landed, nailing Cinderblock in the knees with a metal boomerang and a birdarang.

He let out a roar of agony as the boomerangs were returned to their owner's hands. Robin and Boomerang smiled at each other, but soon looked to Cinderblock, who sounded even angrier. "It's no use!" Robin said to Boomerang. "We need- " but before he could finish, he was hit with a flying stop sign and knocked against the wall.

"Robin!" Boomerang called out, but had to shorten her stare of horror by having to dodge a blow from Cinderblock's fist. She jumped out of the way. Then she noticed Starfire sitting up, rubbing her temples. "Oh thank God. Starfire! I need help!" she called out. Starfire heard this, and swallowing her pride, was going to consider helping, when she saw "Robin!"

She saw him lying in a pile of bricks. right above him, a huge clump was about to fall on Robin. "Starfire, what are you doing! I need backup!" Boomerang called out in confusion. she was trying to dodge his attacks, but it was getting more and more difficult. Starfire then noticed Raven getting up. That was it! She could save Robin, and Starfire could go and help Boomerang!...

No. Starfire felt she needed to save Robin. It was one of the only ways to get him to appreciate her more than 'Boomerang.' If the team wanted Boomerang safe, they'd help her themselves. Usually Starfire would help as best she could with ALL newcomers, but for every one that fell for Robin, Starfire sttod and watched as she lost the battle for him slowly.

No more. She wasn't giving anymore exceptions. Boomerang gave Starfire an angered look as she went to assist Robin. 'Then I'll do it myself!' Boomerang thought to herself. After dodging another blow from Cinderblock, she distracted him by throwing an exploding boomerang into his face, blinding him for a few seconds. When he finally regained sight, he turned around to see Boomerang standing on top of a building.

She spun two metal boomerangs in her fingers, then jumped at him, tossing the boomerangs at him. But before they could hit him, he blocked the with his arm. Boomerang, who was already about to land on Cinderblock, looked in suprise. 'Crap!' She thought, as she hurled towards him. He grabbed her by the waist with his hand and, wasting no time, threw her into a shop, causing it to then collapse with the blast.

Cinderblock smirked to himself, and was aobut to leave, when he howled in pain as a sonic blast hit him in the back. "Booyah!" Cyborg called out. Then Raven usesd her powers to cause all of the street lights to wrap around him. He hit the ground and gave up. All of the Titans were standing now.Robin, who was fully conscious and saw the whole thing, ran to where Boomerang had fallen.

He then began to dig through the concrete. "Boomerang! Boomerang, answer me!" he commanded as he dug through the pile. He finally got to her and pulled her out. She sat up and began to gasp for air. Robin sighed a sigh of releif. "Man, am I glad you're okay-" Robin began, but was cut of by Boomerang . "You." she said sternly, looking into Starfire's direction.

Seh then got up and began to walk towards her. " Do you have any idea that you couldv'e had me killed trying to save Robin." "You are correct. I had to make sure Robin was safe!" Starfire defended. Boomerang had now stopped walking since she was only a foot away from Starfire. " Raven could've have helped him. she was waking up!"

"I did not see Raven." Starfire lied. "Oh sure! You probably just wanted to see me get hurt!" Robin got in between them, once again. " Calm down for a second, you two. Now Boomerang, maybe Starfire didn't see Raven and thought you could handle it on her own." "Oh sure. Take her side." Boomerang protested. "I'm not taking sides. I'm just trying to get real."

"Do not put Robin into this!" Starfire said angrily. "I wasn't! You did when you started this whole mess!" "I have done nothing but say the facts.Robin and I are close. You were the one pinned down first. I did not see Raven. you dragged Robin into this by arguing with him. And now I am saying that you do not belong here!"

Everyone was quiet. Boomerang felt her eyes begin to swell up with tears, but she didn't care. She just made an angered face. "Then I'll just leave!" She yelled, and then took off. Robin ran after her. "Bianca!" Robin yelled in a pleading way as he ran after her, making sure to give Starfire an angered look as he passed her.

Back at the Tower, Boomerang barged into her room, Robin behind her. She instantly started to re-pack. "Boomerang. C'mon. Stop this." She ignored him. He grabbed her arm. "Will you just listen?" Robin asked her. She instantly pulled from his grasp, and gave him evil eyes. "Don't touch me." seh said in a slow, but angered voice.

She then picked up her things and walked out her door. Robin once again went after her until she reached the edge of the island. "Bianca stop." Robin told her.Boomerang stopped in her tracks, with her head facing the ground. "What?" she asked him sternly. "Don't leave." he told her. She turned around to reveal her eyes flooded with tears.

He walked closer to her. "Please. I know Starfire said some things back there but-" "No." she cut him off, changing her expression to a serious/teared face. "Why? All Starfire said was words. And none of them were true! I care about you." Feeling more tears forming, she bowed her head and turned it back around. "No. she was right. It just wasn't meant to be."

She pulled out a few freezing boomerangs, threw them onto the suface of the water, and caused it to freeze into an ice bridge. By the time she made it to the other side, Robin was halfway there. Though she didn't want to do it, she used an exploding boomerang to crack the ice bridge and send Robin falling into the water. By the time he came back up,(Spitting out water as well)she was gone.

Robin bent his head in sadness and just floated there fr a second before swimming back to the island. When he reached land, his communicator went off. He opened it to find Cyborg on screen. "What is it?" "Is Boomerang still there?" Cyborg asked, concerned for his friend. Robin just looked at his with a sad face. "I'm sorry." Cyborg said. Robin broke the 10 second silence. "Why did you really call?"

"Well if memory serves, Gizmo and Cinderblock were last seen frozen in the lair of the Brotherhood of Evil. So that means-" "Someone is unfreezing them, but who?" "We'll figure that out as soon as we arrive home. You gonna be okay?" Robin was silent. "No." he said before closing his communicator. He looked out to where Boomerang had run off, as a tear slid down his face.

Meanwhile, as the rest of the Titans left the scene to the police, they were being observed by a snake in a tree. But this was no ordinary snake. It was Swap, now gorwn up. He had black hair, forest-green eyes, a grey turtleneck covered by a long black jacket, black pants, and black army boots. "Good."He said, in a wicked tone.

He monitered on the screen of his device Boomerang walking off into the forest. "Everything is going according to plan."

**(sniffles) So sad! (then yawns.)lets see, 2:08 a.m. boy am i tired!anyways, read and review!**

**tAbZ**


	8. A shocking discovery

**Author's Note: Hallo! Yeah I know I leftya on a cliffhanger last time, but guess what? I made a new chapter so yaaay! Kay, first things first:**

**Witch4ever: I updated! Ha ha! And don't worry. Starfire will receive her 'just desserts'.**

**Bella Shia: Oh don't worry. You'll see veeeeery soon. And I prefer to work at night. Everything is just so clear in my mind, I'm not drowsy, and I don't have the evil sun shining in my face. **

**And now moving onto other things:**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans I wouldn't be here. I'd be hiding in my secret place where the scary angry Teen Titan fans couldn't harm me...but I'm not. So there's the obvious. Now on with the show!**

_**Last time:**_

_"I have done nothing but say the facts.Robin and I are close. You were the one pinned down first. I did not see Raven. you dragged Robin into this by arguing with him. And now I am saying that you do not belong here!"_

_Everyone was quiet. Boomerang felt her eyes begin to swell up with tears, but she didn't care. She just made an angered face. "Then I'll just leave!" She yelled, and then took off. _

_Robin walked closer to Bianca. "Please. I know Starfire said some things back there but-" "No." she cut him off, changing her expression to a serious/teared face. "Why? All Starfire said was words. And none of them were true! I care about you." Feeling more tears forming, she bowed her head and turned it back around. "No. she was right. It just wasn't meant to be."_

_Meanwhile, as the rest of the Titans left the scene to the police, they were being observed by a snake in a tree. But this was no ordinary snake. It was Swap, now grown up."Good."He said, in a wicked tone.He monitered on the screen of his device Boomerang walking off into the forest. "Everything is going according to plan..."_

A shocking discovery...

After returning from their outside city world, the Titans were in the living room, standing in silence. Especially Robin, who seemed to be spaced in his own world. Beast Boy finally broke the silence. "Ugh! I can't take it anymore! It's too quiet! somebody sat something!" everyone looked at him in an odd way. Robin turned away from his friends. "There's nothing to be said."

"Robin yes there is." Boomerang was your friend. The Robin I know wouldn't have just let her walk out the door. He would be searching for her, right this minute. not stopping until he found her."

Robin gave Beast Boy a cold stare. Also glancing at Starfire, who had an emotionless expression on her face. "The Robin you know is gone. He left with someone who chose to leave and wouldn't come back even if I made her."

Beast Boy had a disappointed look on his face. " I do not see what is the problem. Like Raven has always said, 'people come and people go.' There is nothing more to fret about Boomerang. She is gone." Robin walked into her direction, not very pleased with what she said.

"And you. I really don't get you, Starfire! Everytime a new person is presesnted to the team, you're nice to them. Terra turned out to be working for Slade. Your sister tried to frame you. And yet when they both first came along you were nice. What made Boomerang so different from them when you first saw them? What Starfire!"

Starfire's strict expression soon turned into a pained expression. "Robin, it is because, I felt like you and her were so close, even before you discovered you knew each other, that I could not stand a chance unless I were to get rid of her."

"Stand a chance at _what_?"

Starfire blushed. "At you and I, one day, 'expanding our relationship'" Robin realized what she meant and stared in suprise for a second, but then returned to his original angry face.

"That doesn't give you the right to go and snap at people I care about. You have no idea of what she means to me! She was my first real friend. Someone I could talk to and share secrets with." he pulled out his half-star.

"Someone who I made a promise to that we'd be friends no matter what. We have a _bond_, Starfire. Losing her aside from losing my parents was the worst thing that ever happened to me. How do you think I feel to have her chased away from my so-called friend." Starfire looked at him in suprise. "What do you mean ,' so-called'?"

Robin made his way towards his room. "It means, that for all I'm concerned, we're not friends anymore." She gasped lightly as the door shut behind him. Tears filled her eyes as she looked away from her friends, tears welling in her eyes. Once again, Beast Boy broke the silence. "So, what now?" Cyobrg was the frist to respond by moving from his spot.

"Since our leader backed down , we need to start trying to figure out who unfroze all of theses villains. And who they're gonna let out next." Cyborg took off to the computer. Raven budged next.

"Too much negative energy. I'll be in my room."

Starfire left after Raven to her room, leaving Beast Boy all alone.

"Hello! What am _I_ supposed to do?" he looked around until he spotted the television. It had Cyborg's new high score visible from the new game, Mega Monkeys V. Beast Boy smiled devilishly to himself as he began to attempt to ruin the high score.

Meanwhile, Robin sat alone in his room, thinking. On his nightstand was a picture he and Boomerang had taken a few days earlier. Robin had been in the gym that morning accompanied by Boomerang. She wasn't paying attention for a second, being half- awake, and ended up socking Robin right in the eye. Cyborg snapped a picture of Boomerang with her arm around Robin, and Robin with an icepack taped to his eye.

He didn't even let the other Titans remove his mask. He lifted his mask, felt the bump from the bruise still left around his eye, and smiled. Then he looked at the picture next to it of he and Starfire, so happy and cheerful. He looked out the window towards the moon, and began to wonder: _"I wonder what she's doing right now..."_

As if we almost reading his mind, we get to Boomerang, who had set up a camp under the bridge. She had been looking at the moon as well. She sighed as she soon turned to a freezing boomerang she had been adjusting. She screwed a few parts into it for a few seconds. A few seconds later, she threw it to the ground in anger. "Agh! I can't concentrate! Why can't I concentrate!"

She then bent down her head and looked at the charm on her necklace, letting her black streak hang in her face.**(Hey!I forgot to point out one little detail. The black streak of her hair is on the right side of her face. On with the story!)** "Now I remember," she said to herself. She pulled out the same picture Cyborg took of her and Robin from her pant's pocket.

She giggled a bit. Then the thought hit her that she may not see him or the Titans ever again. _' This is all my fault. I could've just forgotten about Dick. That way we both would've been happy. I'd have a family, and he'd be Titans leader, dating Starfire. I shouldn't have come...it just wasn't meant to be.' _Then tears began to fall from her eyes, glistening in the moonlight.

She propped her head up at the sound of people screaming. She wiped away her tears as she looked into the direction of the city. Another shout, then...BOOM! The sound of a heavy object hitting the ground. Hard,causing a small explosion. "What the..." Boomerang said to herself, stading up. She picked up her bag of boomerangs and ran towards the city.

_'I may not be a Titan, but I can still help.'_

Back at Titans Tower, the alarm went off, sending the Titans off into the city. Beast Boy arrived first, changing out of his form of a cheetah at the sight of people running past him. He turned to see what they were all running from. He saw two cars tipped over, buildings ablaze, and glass shattered on sidewalks. "Whoa..."Beast Boy said speechless.

"_Beast Boy, do you copy?_" Robin's voice came from Beast Boy's communicator. Beast Boy pulled out his communicator.

"Yeah, I'm here. Dude it's total chaos down here. I mean I've seen worse, but this is still pretty bad."

"_We'll be there in less than a minute. For now, do you have any clues that may lead to the perp?_"

"Not yet. It seems like they sorta trashed the city then ditched."

"Oh I never be so rude to my new friends." a voice from behind. Beast Boy turned around. "What the-"his transmission was cut off by Robin's communicator going to white noise."Beast Boy? Beast Boy!" No more than ten seconds later the other Titans arrived at the scene. Robin put his helmet on the seat of the R-cycle. "Beast Boy!"Robin called out.

"Help!"They heard someone cry in the distance. "That sounded like Beast Boy."Cyborg said, leading the team to the voice. They reached the source, but were shocked by what they discovered.

"Oh my..."

"(Gasp)"

"Whoa..."

"Beast Boy what happened?"

Beast Boy's entire body, not including his head, was completely frozen in a thick layer of ice.His hands were in a blocking position, as if he were shielding himself from something.

"Okay. I was talking to you on the communicator when this dude in a black coat turned into a octopus and knocked the communicator out of my hand and then pulled out some kind of gun that did this." Raven gave him an odd look."You consider politics?" Beast Boy growled in anger."GET ME OUT OF HERE!" "But Beast Boy, why not just turn into an animal big enough to free yourself?"Starfire pointed out.

"Don't you think I tried? See for yourself!" Beast Boy then turned himself into a t-rex. But only his head changed before he started to choke from the lack of breathing space. He turned back to normal, taking a few gasps of air. Starfire bent down, and tapped on the ice lightly with her fist, when nothing happened, the taps turned into banging.

Nothing happened. She then placed her hand on the surface, which turned green. Still nothing. "I cannot free him!" Starfire said in suprise." It's solid ice, dollface. It'll take more than a few pretty lights to crack that baby." a voice from behind them said. They all turned around to see the figure of Swap standing right behind them. "Just who are you!" Robin demanded.

Swap laughed. "Not impartant now. But what is important,"he then pulled out the gun that he froze Beast Boy with. "Is that I destroy you." he then took the gun and began shooting towards the Titans' directions. Robin was the only one who wasn't frozen. The others tried thier hardest to escape from thier icy prisons, but nothing was effective enough.

Robin turned to Swap. "Don't looked so suprised, Robin. I'm saving you for a special reason."

"How do you know my name?"

"I've been watching you all for some time now."

"I'll go out on a limb and say that you're the one who freed Gizmo and Cinderblock."

Swap chuckled breifly." You _are_ the smart one. The gun I constructed from the parts of the machine that froze all of those people. I'm guessing they're not your friends."

"What do you want!" Swap paced towards Robin. "Just some revenge-seeking outtta do it-" his path was stopped by green beams shooting at his feet.It was Starfire."You will not harm Robin!" Swap frowned fakely.

"C'mon dollface. don't give me the cold shoulder!"his face then smiled evilly as he pulled out his freezing gun."Or better yet,"he shot it,freezing the rest of her. "Do."

"Starfire!"Robin yelled. He turned back to Swap, who was still smiling. "Now that I have your attention..."Swap began. Robin then paraded him with cherry bombs. Then he knocked Swap to the ground with his bo staff, nad held it in his face.

"Very impressive,Robin."Swap said fakely. "But just not impressive enough." He changed into a kangaroo and kicked Robin a few feet away from himself. when Robin got up, Swap changed into a gorilla that socked Robin in the face. Robin tried to get up, but was picked up by the gorilla, who smiled at him and raised his fist.

But his blow was cut off by a spiked boomerang that sunk into his arm. He dropped Robin and turned back to human, grabbing his arm. He then turned to see Boomerang standing behind him. "Who are you and-" she was cut when she saw who she was facing. She completely froze in shock. Swap smiled."Well if it isn't Bianca. My how you've grown. It's been what? Nine years now?"

"...I can't beleive it." Boomerang started. Her eyes turned angered. "It's _you_." Swap had a hurt look on his face. "I'm shocked. Is that any welcome to give an old friend?"

"No friend of mine would murder my parents."

"You mean, _our_ parents." Boomerang's eyes opened wide. "Wh-what!"

"You're really finding it _that_ hard to beleive I'm your own brother?"

"Brother!" everyone exclaimed at once. Boomerang stood still, but then looked in anger again."No!" she yelled charging at him with a metal boomerang. She threw it at him, but he caught it and threw it at her legs causing her to hit the ground. Swap walked towards her. "You're no brother of mine." He leaned down next to Boomerang.

"I bet Mom and Dad told you you were and only child. I bet they didn't tell you you had a brother two years older than you. They probably told you you were born looking the way you do now. Didn't you ever wonder why they have no baby pictures of you younger than three years old?" Boomerang growled in anger as she kicked him in the gut.

She got up and made a grab for her boomerangs in her bag, but Swap jumped in the air and landed on the bag. He threw it on top of a building by turning his arm into the arm of a gorilla. She came at him with a fist, but he grabbed her arm, pulled it behind her back, and kicked her to the ground. Each time she came at him, he would manage to knowck her to the ground. This continued through him talking.

"You wanna know the truth? Here it is. My name is John Summers. And before you had those color eyes and hair, you lookd normal. Pure brown hair and hazel eyes. Mom and Dad were scientists. They were developing ways to try and reverse the effect on metahumans so that the world would be at peace. One day, when you were three and I was five, we were walking around the lab, looking for them.

"We saw a door closed, and being the kids we were, opened it.What we didn't know was that Mom and Dad had been testing a cat in that room. They were going to give in mutant abilities, and would find a cure, testing it coutless times. But it didn't work, since _we_ inhaled the smoke. Mom and Dad got to us to find me, with each cough, turning into a different animal, and you, with black eyes and a black streak ,with amnseia.

"You didn't remember Mom or Dad. You didn't remember me. Mom and Dad preferred it that way, because the next day they dissowned me. They would get in trouble with their boss if he found out they had tested their child. so they dropped me off somewhere in a different city. And since they were secretive, they didn't have to make up any stories of why you looked weird and I was gone.

"So I'm guessing they told you who you were, and filled your head with stories of how 'you're an only child and you were born how you were because you were special. So three years of training paid off when I returned and killed them. I would've killed you, too, but the cops began to show and I had to bail. So I've been following you everywhere you've gone, waiting for the right time to kill you.

"I almost had you were in the circus, but it seems that your friend here's parents took your place. So I followed him instead as he became Robin. And I watched you. I knew you'd come back for him. so i decided I'd kill you here and now."

Boomerang was now holding herself up with her two arms, panting. Her clothes were ripped and one of the straps on her shirt was now hanging loosly on her arm. Swap**(or John)** came up to her and smirked evilly. "And I intend to do so." but before he could do anything to harm her any further, a grapling hook wrapped around his neck and pulled him to the ground.

It was Robin. Tear streaks were revealed on his face as he began to strangle Swap. But Swap was smarter than that as he pulled the rope and swung Robin into a building. "Robin!" Cyborg yelled out, but Swap completely ignored him. He made his way towards where Boomerang was located. "It's over, Bianca." he said to her, about to reach her.

'_This is it, Bianca. You failed. You failed yourself and you friends. Escpecially Robin. I can't take it! There's too much at stake if I lose! Swap killed my parents. He killed my best friend's parents. He ruined my childhood! He ruined my chances at a normal family! He ruined my life!Now, I'm gonna ruin his...'_

And right when Swap was about to reach her, Bianca looked up at him, more angry than she had ever been in her life. So much rage. And then, her eyes. They became smaller and, along with her streak of hair, turned red. Blood red. She then did the amazing. She raised her left hand, Still using her right hand to hold herself up, and shot Swap with fire, causing him to fall backward.

When he got up, Boomerang was floating in the air, her hair wipping at her sides, and her fists lined with fire.

"It's not over John!" she said sternly. "Not yet."

**You didn't see that coming! So review! Come on! Review so that I can hurry and write the next chapter!**

**tAbZ**


	9. Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note: Heeeeeeey guyz! I missed you all so! My computer broke and I was a myspace addict and then- oh yeah. I'm writing a fic. I forgot the rule that my life doesn't matter when I'm typing a fic lol. OK let's get it started!**

**Witch4evr: Updating...now!**

**Bella Shia: Thanks. Me too I loooooove fire.**

**Nightstar Grayson: (crosses arms) Your wish is my command. (nods head) Well look at that! I continued!**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah! I officially now own the Teen Titans! Season Six is gonna totally reflect around...BOOMERANG! VICTORY IS TABZ! (Bot of fanfiction comes is and hits Tabz on head with rolled- up newspaper.)-sulks- GAH! FOILED AGAIN! Oh well...I don't own the Teen Titans. But I'm working on it, guys! **

_**Last Time:**_

_Starfire looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean ,' so-called'?"_

_Robin made his way towards his room. "It means, that for all I'm concerned, we're not friends anymore." She gasped lightly as the door shut behind him_

__

_"Who are you and-" she was cut when she saw who she was facing. She completely froze in shock. Swap smiled."Well if it isn't Bianca. My how you've grown. It's been what? Nine years now?"_

_"...I can't believe it." Boomerang started. Her eyes turned angered. "It's you." Swap had a hurt look on his face. "I'm shocked. Is that any welcome to give an old friend?"_

_"No friend of mine would murder my parents."_

_"You mean, our parents." Boomerang's eyes opened wide. "Wh-what!"_

_"You're really finding it that hard to believe I'm your own brother?"_

"_It's over, Bianca."_

_And right when Swap was about to reach her, Bianca looked up at him, more angry than she had ever been in her life. So much rage. And then, her eyes. They became smaller and, along with her streak of hair, turned red. Blood red. She then did the amazing. She raised her left hand, Still using her right hand to hold herself up, and shot Swap with fire, causing him to fall backward._

_When he got up, Boomerang was floating in the air, her hair wipping at her sides, and her fists lined with fire._

_"It's not over John!" she said sternly. "Not yet."_

Sibling Rivalry

Swap stared at his sister in a surprised way as she floated just above the ground. "But-but-but this is impossible!" he exclaimed, gaping-eyed. Boomerang looked at him, her face calm yet stern, lifting a hand in front of her face.

" Guess again," she smoothly said, sending another blow to her brother. This time he expected it and moved out of the way just in time.

He smirked. "Using the same move again. Don't you know anything about fighting?" She squinted her eyes in an angered manner as she lowered herself to the ground, her left hand still on fire. She used her un-flaming right hand to pull her fingers towards herself.

"Then show me what you got."

"With pleasure."

He charged at her in the form of a rhinoceros, making him have a completely clear shot at Boomerang. He was taken by surprise when the object he ended up charging at ended up to be a brick wall. He quickly recovered to see Boomerang hovering over him.

"That the best you got?"

"Not even close." He said, in an almost-happy tone.

He jumped at her in the air and transformed into a boa constrictor and wrapped around her body. But he soon released himself of the fact that she burst into flames as soon as his skin touched hers. He yelled in pain as he landed on the ground in human form.

Boomerang smiled at the sight of John like this. Then she remembered someone.

"_Robin, where is he?! Is he ok?!" _she said to herself on the inside, though the outside showed no sign of these words.

"Titans Go!" she heard from behind her. She turned at the sight of Robin, who was completely ready to take down anyone, and his team behind him, ready to give Swap everything they got.

"_Yes! This is it! With the Titans help I can totally get rid of John." _ "No." Boomerang held out an arm blocking the Titan's path to Swap. "_Wait, where did that come from?"_ Boomerang thought to herself.

" Boomerang are you nuts?!" Robin exclaimed.

" You really don't think you can-"

"This is my battle, Robin. My life, my brother, my enemy."

"But-"

Boomerang's crimson eyes pierced his blue ones. Instead of lecturing him further with rage-filled eyes, Boomerang's eyes softened. Robin knew deep down she was the same Bianca and that she was sure that she could do this one thing by herself.

"Do you trust me?" she said to him.

He was silent and still for a few seconds. Then the bo staff Robin once held in his hands was returned to his utility belt. "Fall back, team," he said. "This isn't our battle anymore."

"How touching." at the sound of that voice, the softened eyes returned to their normal serious state. Swap was now up.The way he stood with such strength and confidence it was as if he hadn't been hurt at all

"Excuse me while I _gag_ myself!"

"Can it!" she yelled as she shot a blast at him, but strangely her blow was dodged as a foot from behind her kicked her to the ground, to no surprise it was Swap's. He jumped into the air, forming a gorilla, and brought his fists behind his head, ready to smash his target when he landed.

This failed when Boomerang rolled out of the way just in time. She quickly brought herself to her feet, ready for anything her sibling had to throw at her. Question was, where was he? Boomerang shifted her eyes and whipped her head in both directions. She saw nothing.

She soon wished she would have at least saw the ponytail holder that once held Swap's hair in place right next to her foot. She looked up just a second too late. Swap was flying straight down at her in the form of a pterodactyl.

She flew into the air to dodge the attack, but Swap expected this and sharply turned himself in a position to chase her. The faster she went the faster he became until she once again lost him.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Then out of nowhere, Swap charged his beak right into her stomach. Her eyes opened wide as she floated there for a second. Then she began to fall. But Swap wasn't finished. He wasn't finished yet, though.

He caught her by her hair in his mouth and slung her into the buildings as soon as he was sure she was unconscious before becoming ready to drop her into the bay. Swap looked at his sister, in such a helpless state, he let out a laugh of triumph.

But then Boomerang began to snicker. "What are you laughing at?" she was questioned. She pulled from behind her, her bag of boomerangs as she used her last bit of energy to release herself from her brother's grasp. She then pulled out exploding ones, parading her brother with them until she saw no more struggle through the smoke.

Before _he _could have his turn to hit the ground, she made sure to hit him with quite a few freezing boomerangs, to where when he fell, he fell hard. She smiled in achievement as her and eyes returned to their normal state. She also fell, blacking out before hitting the water.

She woke in a hospital bed in Titans Tower. She had a few bandages wrapped around her arms and ankles. There was also a wire attached to her.

She sat up, rubbed her temples, and yawned. She opened her eyes at the sight of Robin in a chair next to her, asleep.

"Robin," She whispered, but received no reply from her slumbering friend. She noticed a pen sitting on top of a small table behind him.

She picked it up. "Robin," she said a little louder. Still no reply. She then uncapped the pen and stretched it towards Robin's face. Before the pen touched his skin, Robin reached out and grabbed Boomerang's wrist.

"Don't even think about it," he said with a smile.

"Oooow!!" he heard her yell out. Robin realized he had grabbed a bandaged and, obviously damaged wrist. He instantly let go as Boomerang brought her arm to her chest, wincing.

"Bianca I'm so sorry!" he said out loud.

"Jesus Christ, Robin! I put a pen in your face and you grab my bruised wrist?!"

"I-I-I didn't know!"

She started cradling her wrist and rocking back and forth. "You are such a-nah I'm just kidding it didn't hurt." Boomerang said smiling.

"We'll leave it at that you're lucky you're in a hospital bed." Robin said keeping his cool. Boomerang giggled. Before more could be said, all four remaining Titans bursted into the room.

"We heard a scream! Is everything ok?" Cyborg asked at the sight of Robin and Boomerang.

Boomerang nodded. "Yeah we're find, Robin just...you know what never mind. Everything is fine."

She brought her knees to her chest as the Titans came in, somewhat quiet.

"I'm guessing everybody's still a little freaked from what happened earlier?" Boomerang asked.

"Pretty much," Beast Boy said. Raven elbowed him as a signal that he was being rude.

"It was, just something we weren't expecting. With the new powers, well powers in general, and the fact that your brother-" Robin had started but was cut off.

"Oh my God I completely forgot about John! Where is he? Did he escape? I swear I'll kill the son of a-"

"Relax, relax." Cyborg reassured her. " He's in a highly-guarded prison. After they unfroze him they put him into a very isolated and heavily-guarded room. Nothing to worry about."

Boomerang began to settle at that thought. Robin's face became serious.

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I definitely have to learn how to use these new abilities. Maybe I can go practice in a desert, in the mountains, go to Japan,..."

"Or you can stay here."Boomerang looked at her old friend.

"What?"

Robin reached into his utility belt. "I mean, what's the point of you leaving again? You came to find me, and since I've observed what you can do,"

He pulled out a communicator and held it out to her. "I think you'd make a great addition to the team." Boomerang took the small device from his hand.

"You mean it?!" she said with excitement. She looked around, noticing each of her teammates nod. Then she looked to Starfire, who was basically very angry with this decision. Boomerang smirked in her mind.

"I don't know. Maybe. I'll have to check with Joey and Alyssa first."

Robin looked at her in a confused way. "Who?"

"My adopted parents. Can you hand me my bag, please? " she asked Robin, who picked up Boomerang's bag from the side of his chair and handed it to her.

She smiled and dug through the bag, pulling out a laptop, and began to type on it.

"I send them an E-mail at least once every few months. It's been awhile so this one's going to be **especially** long." she told the team as she continued to type.

"So, if you do stay, what are you going to go by?" Beast Boy asked her curiously. Boomerang paused for a second to put her hand to her chin. "Hmm...I never really thought about that. I mean I can't really go by Boomerang anymore, can I?"She pondered on it for a second and then returned to her typing.

"Hey, can I choose it? I've always wanted to choose a superhero name!"Beast Boy anxiously asked.

"Go for it."

Beast Boy began to think very hard(which may I add he doesn't do very often), finally getting an idea.

"How about...Flamerang! Yeah! You can be a pyro who uses boomerangs!"

"Hm..." Boomerang thought for a second. "Nah."

"Hm...oh I know! What about Flare?"

"Maybe when I'm older."

"Inferno?"

"Sounds like a guy's name."

"Blaze?"

" Reminds me too much of barbeque."

"Fire?"

"Taken."

"Lava Girl?"

"Taken."

"Ember?"

Boomerang once again thought about it, then came to a conclusion. "Sounds wimpy."

Beast Boy grabbed his head. "Gah! I can't think anymore! Those were the good ones!"

Boomerang typed in one last thing before sending it. "Done." she said with a smile.

Cyborg looked at his watch, yawning.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm turning it in for the night. I'm beat." he said exiting.

Robin stood up. "Yeah, I think we could all use a little rest after today. Boomerang you gonna stay here for the night?"

Boomerang looked towards Robin. "Yeah, I think I will." she looked down at the bed, bouncing a little on it.

"I mean have you tried one of these beds? They're so comfy!"

The other Titans had left to retire, leaving Robin to almost laugh to himself. He walked towards the exit.

"Sweet dreams," he said, before leaving. Boomerang smiled. A few seconds later her laptop began to create a small beeping sound.

She typed in a few keys to reveal a letter sent by Joey. She read over it, smiling. But the smile was soon turned into a more serious face as she read to the last paragraph.

Now she was really confused. She glanced at the E-mail and the communicator, back and forth, pondering many thought in her mind. The glances ceased as she brought each hand to the shoulder on the opposite side of her body.

'_Should I stay?'_

Hooray! Only one more chappie to go! And this is the cliffie of all cliffies! I AM THE CLIFFIE WIZARD! GAZE UPON THIS FACE THAT REFLECTS CLIFFIES!!! (looks around and coughs) well anyway, read and review people.

And you can try to guess what will happen but you won't guess the entire thing. Not even Kyn will even though she posses the almighty notebook. I re-wrote it all as you see!!! But she probably will she's good like that. So until the final chappie, peace!


End file.
